This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a turbine blade root profile.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Both the compressor and turbine sections may include alternating series of rotating blades and stationary vanes that extend into the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. For example, in the turbine section, turbine blades rotate and extract energy from the hot combustion gases that are communicated along the core flow path of the gas turbine engine. The turbine vanes, which generally do not rotate, guide the airflow and prepare it for the next set of blades.
Turbine blade roots must be securely attached to corresponding rotor slots in the spool-mounted rotor. Root profiles must accommodate many factors, such as centrifugal forces, thermal expansion, and bending stresses. Additionally, the curvature of the airfoil subjects the root to rotational forces. The roots can be configured in various ways to address these issues, such as firtree-shaped root geometries.